Sora and the Corpse Bride Chapter 7: West Wing
In the hallway, Sora, Becca, Rouge, Katara and Tiger walked around, while he kept looking around, while Rouge kept yapping about the castle. They've gone pass to the hall of armor, until Sora was nowhere in sight. "And here…" Rouge explained, "Uh, Mister Strife? Miss Lupin?" Meanwhile, Sora and Becca stopped and stared at the stairs that he never been before; he was about to go up, until Katara and Rouge blocked him, smiling nervously. "What's up there?" Sora asked. "Well, that…oh, nothing," Rouge answered, "Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull and very boring." Katara nodded in agreement. "Ah ha, so that's the West Wing," said Sora, smiling. "Nice going, Bat Girl!" Katara glared at Rouge. "I wonder what she's hiding up there," Sora is getting curious. "Uh, hiding? The mistress's not hiding anything," said Katara. Sora passed them, walking upstairs, "Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Rouge and Katara dashed in front of here, "Perhaps Sora, would you and your friend like to see something else," said Rouge, "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to…" Sora kept walking past them, "Maybe later." Rouge and Katara dashed in front of him, again. "Uh, the gardens or the library perhaps?" Katara asked. "There's a library?" Sora is amazed. "Oh yes, indeed!" said Rouge. "Perfect for books!" said Katara, while Sora walked downstairs with them, "Gads of books!" said Rouge. "Forests of books!" "Mountains of books!" "Cascades…" "…of books!" "Swamps of books!" "More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime. Books on every subject ever studied by every author who ever set pen to paper…" Rouge and Katara kept marching off, as Tiger followed them. But Sora and Becca didn't follow them and decided to see what Emily's hiding. His excitement begins to dwindle, though, when he enters the hallway leading to Emily's room. As he walks down the hall, he stops to look in the mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting his concerned look while Becca held Sora's hand. Sora walks very slowly, as he reaches to the end of the hall and finds a closed door, with gargoyle handles. He takes a deep breath, then reaches out and opens the door. Sora is truly shocked that everything in her room is totally wrecked and destroyed. Sora went inside and wanders around, looking, until he knocks over the table, but he caught it. Sora saw her bed, totally destroyed, until he turns his head and stared at the shredded picture on the wall so did Becca. He raised his eyebrow and lifts the shreds up to the picture. 'She looks familiar,' Sora thought, until he quickly turned his head and looked at the enchanted rose in the glass. He walks toward the table, as his eyes transfixed. "It's so pretty." Becca said, with gleam in her eyes. Sora moves the bell glass, leaving the rose unprotected. Sora and Becca was about to touch it, until a shadow falls over him. He gasps, when he saw Emily! Emily has been to the balcony and sees him; she jumped back into the room the slams the jar back on the rose. Emily turns her attention to Sora, glaring at him. "Why did you come here?" Emily growled. Sora backed away, a little scared, "I'm sorry." "I warned you never to come here!" Emily blocked him. "I didn't mean any harm," said Sora. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD'VE DONE?" Emily trashed the furniture, which made Sora back away and Becca goes behind him, scared, "Please…stop." "Get out!" Emily shouted, as she kept wrecking more furniture, while Sora ran out of her room, "GET OUT!" Sora flees out of her room with Becca and decided to leave the castle, never to return again. Back in her room, Emily calmed down; until she realized that she scared him. Emily placed her hand on her face, looking sad. Sora ran downstairs, wrapping a cape around him, as he passed Katara and Rouge. "Sora, where are you going?" Katara asked. "Promise or no promise. Me and Becca can't stay here another minute!" Sora opened the door. "Oh no, wait, please wait," Rouge begged, but it was too late. Sora left, as Katara and Rouge were sad that their hope is lost. Outside, during the blizzard, Sora rode Rapidash to get away for the castle with Becca by his side. He begins to ride through the forest, but Rapidash stops. Sora gasps, when he saw Houndoom, growling at him, Becca and Rapidash. Rapidash began to run, with Sora on her back and Becca by his side, but the Houndoom began to chase them. One Houndoom ran beside Rapidash and was about to bite the horse, but misses. Sora made Rapidash run side to side, making one Houndoom smash into the tree. He looked back to see if he and Rapidash lost them, but the wolves ran close to them. Rapidash runs into the frozen pond, but the ice collapse. Rapidash began to swim out of the frozen water the best she can. Some of the Houndoom came close to them, but some swam and didn't make it. Rapidash made it out of the water and about to run to a clearing path, but the wolves surrounded them and Rapidash buck off Sora, causing her reins to get caught in the branch. Rapidash kicked on Houndoom, until another one got on Rapidash, about to bite her, but Sora hit another with the stick. The Houndoom surrounded him, Becca and Rapidash, as one Houndoom bit Sora's leg, but missed. Another Houndoom bit the stick; Sora's holding and breaks it. He yelped as another Houndoom grabbed his cape, dragging his to the ground. Becca gasp and tried to help Sora put a paw pinned him down. Sora screamed, as another Houndoom is about to jump on top of him, but it was grabbed by Emily. Emily held the Houndoom, tightly and let out a shriek at the Houndoom and threw it in mid-air. Emily came close to Sora, as the Houndoom glared at Emily. Emily and the Houndoom began to lunge at each other, as Emily punched one Houndoom, while the Houndoom dug its teeth on Emily's shoulder. Emily screamed in pain, but kept her focus to protect Sora. Sora is nervous as Becca went beside him, while a Houndoom bit Emily, but she threw it off on the snow. Emily kept fighting them, until she punched one Houndoom and it smashed into the tree, dead. The only Houndoom scream and ran away in fear. Emily turned around, when Sora saw a huge wound on her arm. Emily looked at him despairingly, and collapsed onto the snow. Sora was about to get on Rapidash, but his conscience took over, as he saw Emily, looking sadly at him, with tears in her eyes. Sora came toward Emily and wrapped his cloak around her and led Rapidash back to the castle, with Emily on her. Inside of the castle, Cosmos poured hot water on the bowl, when Sora soaks a rag as he tried to clean the wound on Emily's arm, who is licking it. "Here now, don't do that!" said Sora, but Emily growled at him, while Becca, Tiger, Katara, Rouge, Cosmos, Ansem and Ilana stepped back. Sora tried to place the wet rag on her arm, "Just…hold still!" He touches the rag to the wound and Emily screams in pain. The others took cover because of that. "THAT HURTS!" Emily yelled. Sora had enough, "If you hold still, it wouldn't hurt so much!" "Well, if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happen!" said Emily. "If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" "Well, you shouldn't been to the West Wing!" "Well, you should learn to control you temper!" Emily was shocked and about to say something, but she felt defeat, while the others came out knew the whole thing. "Now hold still; this may sting a little," Sora placed the rag on the wound, while Emily cringes in pain. "By the way, thank you, for saving my life and my friend," Sora said, tenderly. Emily opened her eyes, looking surprised, "You're welcome," she said tenderly, while the others walked calmly and Becca smiled. Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfictions Category:Fanfics Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies